Two Blue Flame
by amelia831
Summary: rin was enjoying his friends by the lake until one of them says the lake shows your soul mate ( your lover) well rin look at his reflection and saw his eye blue flaming few minutes later rin saw a teenage girl black long hair with twintails,blue eyes.black bikini,black shorts,black boots,pretty pale, and scars on her stomach.will they team up and fall in love read and found out
1. The girl

***sigh* hope you enjoy reading my story it toke me a long time and i dont own the characters** chapter 1:the girl it was mornring rin got up but he tried because his bone ache because last night yukio and rin fought satan last went out to his room went inside the kitchen and made himeself went pass rin seat down and read the newspaper "what your cooking" as yukio still look at his newspaper "uhh rice" as rin wait the rice to warm up "your eating rice in the mornring" as yukio look at his twin brother "yeah because my bone ache and i could barely cook eggs" rin brought his rice to his table and eat "you know you could watch TV in the news" as rin start eating his rice "there no TV in here and another point i read news in paper you don't'' yukio buried his face to the newspaper,rin got mad but he hold his anger ate all his rice like a wild dog and ran outside " *whew* i almost got mad back there" rin walk around the campus until he saw shiemi running front of him "were have a party" as shiemi blush "really when" as rin look at her with his blue eye that shiemi face turn like a tomato "uh...at...the..lake...toromoww...8:00PM" shiemi ran as fast she could "hey are you alright" rin went on the roof and lied there for 11 hours wondering what his mother look like and why was he born,but he went off the roof and ran to the dorm.

In the OtherWorld black rock shooter is fighting black gold toke out her rock canno and aim at black gold saw but she dodge them she ran and kick rock on the toke out her black blade and dodge black gold saw king saw, black gold saw jump away from rock and toke out her rock canno and wait until black gold saw come out but black gold saw was behind her she kick her from her back, rock was on the floor she try and reach her rock canno but black gold saw kick far away from gold saw put her foot on black rock shooter and seeing her in pain,she turn around rock body and stare at her had no emtion on her face but black gold saw was smiling "are you going to tell me how did you get that power" rock said nothing black gold saw punch rock face kick her legs and her arms so she wouldn't move,black gold saw went to get chains and warp it around her "now tell me how did you get insane" black rock shooter said nothing she stare at black gold saw walking around gold saw got mad and kick rock face "now tell me how you get that power or eles you go to the portal in the another world" rock said nothing she just stare at black gold saw,black gold saw pull rock hair and throw her on the wall "*sigh* i guess with the portal then" black gold saw pull rock hair and stop she spread water around the floor and wait until the water turn like a black pull rock hair up she toke off the chains on rock body and drop her on the portal "what a waste of time" black gold saw look at the portal and walk away.

It was night and rin ran to his room and saw yukio reading a book ''hey yukio were having a party" rin went to his bed and drop himself "i know shiemi told me few hours ago" yukio was still looking at his book "what but-" rin think for a little ("maybe she told me frist then yukio") rin was already tried of thinking and went to woke up but didn't see his twin brother on his bed so rin walk out his rin to check he was in the kitchen but he wasn't there either so rin cook himself breakfest and wait for yukio to was night 8:00PM yukio,shura,shiemi,ryuji,shima,konekomaru,Izumo, and paku were celebrating without rin shiemi just notice that rin wasn't here "have everyone seen ri-'' shiemi saw rin running to the party "*pant* am late" as rin try to catch his breath "no your just in time for the party" as shiemi smile and gave water to went up to his twin brother "why did you left me their in the dorm" as rin stare at yukio "because if i did then you get mad then trash the whole place" as yukio look at rin ''sence when i do that" as rin look at his twin brother "our birthday and chirstmas,but come it a party we need a break from school" yukio smile at his twin brother "your right" rin when having fun with his that night 9:28PM rin was talking to ryuji,shima,and konekomaru until shima brought up a intersting subject "hey guys you know this is the luma lake legend said that if you show your face on the lake it show your soulmate" shima wait for question but ryuji laugh so hard that it woke shura up when she past out by booze " that a joke, a myth hahaha" ryuji laugh again but he past out "hey are you alright" as shima move ryuji head "he fine he dose this all the time" as knoekomaru poke him shiemi saw rin and stare at his blue eyes "hey shiemi you should tell rin how you feel" paku brought the subject that made shiemi like a tomato on her face "uhh i don't know he might said no and i can't handle that kind of rejection" as shiemi low her head down "If you won't tell him how you feel then i tell him that you like him" Izumo walk to rin until shiemi stop her "alright i'll do it" shiemi walk to the boys but didn't see rin "hey have you seen rin" as shiemi wait for a answer "oh rin he by the lake" konekomaru point where rin walk by the lake and look at the white shinny moon he thought what shima said last time so rin stare at his reflection but nothing show his soulmate ("i knew that legend was fack") rin look away from his reflection until he saw something on his body nothing was on him but when he show his reflection he saw blue flaming eye on him he touch his left eye but nothing was their but his reflection so his flaming eye " rin what are you doing" shiemi came and stare at saw shiemi but when look at his reflection his flaming eye was gone,rin look at shiemi again "what are you doing here" as rin stare at was nervous to said how she felt to rin "uhh...i...want...to...say...that...i...l-" shiemi was about to finish her sentence until a something come out from the sky and crash nearby the lake "what was THAT!" as rin look behind him "it look like a comet but it was blue and it wasn't a rock"shiemi look sad that she wasn't able to tell rin how she felt "come on we have to check if everyone was okay" shiemi follow rin and head back to the others "are you guys okay' rin look at everyone if they got hurt "where fine but at least it woke ryuji up" as shima said,"well we have to check it out okay" yukio stare at they got there were the strange thing came out the sky rin saw red blood and then after that they saw teenage girl,long black hair with pigtails,black bikini,black shorts,black boots,with scars on her stomach and kinda slide down the hole and pick the girl "this girl is hurt we need treatment to heal her wound" as rin look at his friend he then again saw the girl it like he can't take his eye off from this girl "get away from this girl she might be danger" as yukio and shura slide down the hole rock woke up but she saw three people that she didn't know this people so she stand up with her eyes close as she open hers eyes her left eye was blue toke out two guns,shura toke out her sword out from her chest but rin stare at the girl as he look at her left eye it was same flame as rin when he look at his reflection before. "rin get out she might be danger" yukio point two guns at the girl,("they must be black gold saw allies") rock toke out her rock canno and point at yukio.

"see what i meant" as yukio look at rin rock shoot at yukio but shura move him away from ran to rock and try to hurt her but rock toke out her black blade and dodge shura sword Izumo summen her two spirit fox and target at two fox were running at her but rock flame went crazy she push shura and slice the two fox as the fox down in rock mind she scared of dieing rock will do whatever it take to shot many bullets at rock but she dodge them and kick yukio ("her flame it not normal maybe she afraid") as rin thought yukio was push by the wall he spit out blood all over his clothes shura grab her sword and ran to rock but rock grab it and push shura as rock broke her toke out her rock canno and point at yukio she was about to pull the trigger until rin went of front yukio stare at his twin brother behind him "it okay were not here to hurt you" rin knows why the girl went crazy because she was afraid "it okay nothing is gonna hurt you" rin move slowly to rock as rock felt very comfortable what this strange man say she let go her wepon her flame disappear and saw this strange man saying words that she was about to past out she could barely see the man she faint and fell to the caught her as she was about to fall he look at her with his blue eyes until his friends came sliding down " stand back we have a spell that could vanish this girl" ryuji was about to say the spell but rin punch him "she hurt we have to heal her wound" rin stare at his friends "but she try to kill yukio and shura" as konekomaru stare at the girl " she must been scare" rin turn around and pick up rock like he was a prince rescuing a princess shura and shiemi pick up yukio but shiemi stare at the went back to the true cross academy to the nures rin put down the girl on the bed rin stare at the girl shura and shiemi did the same thing as rin did to mornring rin stay in the nures office and wait for yukio to wake up "mmm...huh what happen ow" yukio put his hand on his head rin was glad that his twin brother was okay " am glad your okay" rin stare at his twin brother "what is that girl doing she dangerous" yukio pull out his gun and was about to get up but rin stop him "wait she didn't want to hurt you she was just afraid" rin look down with his sad blue eyew as yukio sit down and put down his gun "really how do you know she was afraid" yukio question to rin "because when i look in her flame as i saw her eyes they were meant to be scare,afraid" rin still look down yukio never thought of that he thought that the girl eyes meant to be crazy or room was silent until rin friends came to check on yukio "are you alright yukio-chan" shiemi came on front yukio "yeah am fine" yukio smile at shiemi as she blush "what she doing her" ryuji sad a mean voice and point at rock "YES what she doing here" everyone didn't know the voice until they saw mephisto ''not you again what you want" rin wasn't feeling that mephisto was coming "i went to check on yukio until i notice that rin toke a special girl" mephisto look at the girl while she was still unconscious "rin how did you got beaten by a girl hahahaha and your a demon hahaha" mephisto laugh many times that it got rin stood up and pubch the wall "SHE DIDN'T BEAT ME UP!" rin yelled so hard that it woken rock "uh oh" everyone look at the girl as she open her blue eyes "..." rock stood up on bed and saw everyone (" it's black gold saw allies") rock lit up her flame and giveing the a warning mephisto " hey girl what why were you trying to hurt yukio" mephisto smile like he was a clown ("huh they don't know my power i create and they not hurting me") rock stare at mephisto with her blue eyes "well she not answering i guess we have to lo-" mephisto was gonna finisih his sentence until spoke her voice "because i thought he want it the power i create" rock stare at everyone rin came up to her "what you mean you create a power" rin stare at rock "yes what power it okay were not going to hurt you" mephisto still smile and look at rock ''... a power that so incredibly storng that it could defeat everthing it wants,name it and it destroy it" everyone eyes were surprised what she said " how did you get this power you create" yukio stare at rock with a little wide eyes " pfft why should i tell you,if i told you you'll go crazy about this power" rock cross her legs and still look at the window " dose anyone know this you create" mephisto still smile as he spoke to her (so creepy) " two of them and they do whatever it take to get this power even if it meant for death"everyone stare at her until mephisto turn and look at them " now everyone this is going to series so everyone leave expect rin and shura" mephisto turn around while the others left "now then what your name girl" mephisto still smile at look at the girl "... black rock shooter but you could call me rock if you want" rock finally look away from the window and stare at mephisto " well am mephisto charge of this true cross academy and that rin who next to and this is shura over their and this is yukio that one you were hurting last time" rock look at everyone but stare at rin " so what your point" rock look away the window and look at mephisto "well you could stay here and be a exorcist or walk away" everyone stare at her and wait for her answer "hmm... i'll stay" everyone eyes were surprise of this girl " wonderful you start toromoww at 8:00PM rin will show you the way to class and give you the tour... zwei drei dwa" mephisto disappear shura stand up and look at rin "well am going to help yukio get to his room and rin you take care of ... her" shura pick yukio while they going outside shura show her series face and left.

rock and rin were all alone rock dosen't know any emotion just anger and sadness but mostly normal rin didn't know what to said "umm so how did you get here" rin was nervous and look down rock look at him and stare away ''well i was fighting my enemy and she send me here to this world" rock just look at the strange light and wonder why is she here " so how were you born in the otherworld" rin look up and look at rock " well i don't know atcually i far in my memory i could only see light and saw my old frie-" rock notice that the white paper were around her " umm what are these things around me" rock look at them confusely as she look at the white paper " oh those are bandage,those keep your blood from dripping" rin point at the bandage and stare at rock "well i don't need this so call bandage i could heal myself" rock toke them off as she was done she close her eyes and wait until she heal "hey what are you doin-" rin wide his eyes and saw her wounds healing he just stare until every single wound were heal rock open her eyes and look around her body to check if herwound were heal she lay on her bed and stare at rin "what" rock stare her blue eyes at rin as rin try to kept his cool " oh nothing i just surprise thats all" rin look away and sweat little " you were surprise that i could heal myself and i also know that your the son of satan aren't yeah" rin look surprise as he sweat a little again " how did you know that am the son of satan" rin was sweating as hell but rock look confuse why were water around him but she didn't care " well i could see you tail thats on your stomach and my flaming eye was going close to you it never done that unless if they were the son of satan" rock stare at rin "well i got to go and check on my brother so mephisto will come back and give you your uniform and i meet you tomoroww at 8:00AM ok" rin stand up and went outside the door head to his room rock just stare at rin while he left something strange feeling came when she put her head on her forhead she was buring she didn't know what this feeling is so she lied her bed and went to for rin he went running to his room as he saw his twin brother sleeping he walk to his bed and drop himself to sleep until morning morning 7:57AM rin was stilling sleeping until his brother woke up as he throw water on his face rin wake up in surprise " WHAT YOU DID THAT FOR!" rin was super mad at yukio but he didn't get scare because he was use to it " maybe you FORGOT to get rock" yukio so his watch at rin, rin was late to get her he ran to put on his uniform and ate his breakfest very fast and ran to get rock as he got there.

He saw rock on a uniform he was blushing a little but he was keeping cool " so are you ready to go " rin was waiting at the door and looking at his watch " yeah i guess" rock was glooming because she not use to wearing other clothes just wearing her reguler clothes she always wear " lets just get this over with it" rock was still gloom and follow rin they got outside she saw a strande light coming on her face " uhh what is that light it so bright like the other" rock put her right hand on her face and try to look were that light coming from " hey don't look at it or eles you'll get blind" rin put her hand down and put his left hand on her chin and put her head down their face was close as close to each other lips rock was burning she didn't know what this feeling at all rin was blushing and put his hand away " sorry about that" rin look away blushing he was trying to forgot but he couldn't rock was stareing but her feeling change to normal "it okay but i can't stand that light right there" rock point at where the light was to rin " oh that... thats the sun'' rock look confuse and look at the sun a little and look at rin " a...sun what that?"rock still conefuse and look at rin " a sun is that it give warmth,engery,light, and also life" rock was being smarty pants to rock like his twin brother yukio. rock never seen a sun before in her life until now " have you seen one before" rin stare at rock while her hand was on the air directly to the sun her fingers were seperated as she put her hand down "no i haven't seen one...um what time is it" rock point at rin watch as he was disturd by her " oh well let me see it's...WHAT it 8:11AM let go rock or eles shura will kick my ass" rin grab rock hand and ran to class as they got there shura kick rin ass rock was confuse why she did that but they sat together but shiemi had a bad feeling about her love life class was over shiemi was about to go to rin but saw that rin talking to rock she was sad and talk with Izumo " hey rock do you want go outside" rin smile at rock and give out a hand to rock " i guess " rock put out her hand as they walk together holding hands shiemi was jealous of rock " hey shiemi what happen last time when said your feeling to rin now he going with...her" paku was talking shiemi while she spy on them " oh i almost tell him how i feel i was about to said love until she show up" shiemi was so jealouse that she could kill herself if she wanted " rrgggh am so mad" shiemi was overeacting until Izumo stop her "relax blondie we just need a way to win rin heart" izumo calm her down shiemi was calm and turn around izumo "your right but how" as izumo and shiemi think rock and rin were outside rin toke out pocky and ate "what thats" rock point at the stick to rin mouth " oh this...it's pocky it kinda like chocolate candy here try it" rin give one pocky to rock,rock didn't know what to do with it "umm what do with it" rock thought it was a stick so she thought she should break it but rin stop her " no no try this" rock put the pocky on rock hand and gentle close to her mouth " ok now open your mouth and when the pocky inside your mouth you bite it and eat it and you sawllow it and you do it again until the pocky disappear" rin was being smarty pants to rock again but rock didn't mind rock did what she told and ate it " it good" rock was enjoying her pocky with rin until rin relize there a other way to eat pocky " hey rock i notice there other way to eat pocky" rin look at rock she was eating like a hamster "huh really how" rock was confuse a little ''it like this" rin pick out a pocky and put on his mouth " okay now rock you bite the pocky and chew until it's gone okay" rock did what she told and chew the pocky she didn't care she like this flavor until she relize that she was blushing.

("what is this feeling") she thought to herself she saw rin lips closer to hers she was blushing very hard but she was weak and wait until something was enjoy the chocolate and his wasn't thinking until his lips touch something he felt soft, feel when he opens his eyes he saw rock closer to his face as he look down he was kissing toke his lips away and blush very hard that his first kiss was a girl "umm am sorry rock i wasn't thinking well" as rin blush still looking away " it oka-" rin turn around and close his eyes " you could hit me anywhere you like deserve this" rin close his eyes tight and waited for rock to hit him until he felt something warm on his head as he open his eyes his saw rock patting his head " i was about to said it okay accident happen" rock stare at him as she put her hand away rin smile and hug her that she was the first girl he was nice to him (expect shiemi) but he was happy but rock didn't smile she was confuse what was that feeling she had before they kiss but she didn't care sooner or later she will know. rin let go of rock and still smile kuro was looking rin until he found him the cat came running to rin and stand on his shoulder " rin can we play a game" as kuro talk to rin until the kuro saw a girl of front of him rock thought it was some demon with two tails so she pull out her hand gun and point at kuro " rin she gonna kill me" kuro went behind rin as rin pull down the gun " hey what are you doing" rin toke away the gun and stare at rock " i was gonna kill this demon" as rock still look at kuro " he my familiar and he won't hurt you if you won't hurt him" rock look at rin and kuro as kuro came up and pur her on her neck " what he doing" as rock look at kuro " he purring on your neck it means he like you" kuro still pur on her neck and slept on her shoulder " what this creature name" as rock look at the cat " his name is kuro" rin touch kuro while kuro and Izumo were spying on them on the rooftop shiemi was mad that rin first kiss was with rock " i can't believe he stupid engouh to kiss her" as Izumo still spying shiemi was mad that rock was in her way shiemi was getting mad that she was about to go outside but Izumo stop her " remember what i said shiemi sooner or later rin will fall in love with you" shiemi calm down and talk with and rock were talking while they were walking until when they got to rin room rin saw two suitcase on yukio bed yukio came and put his stuff on his suiti case and was ready to go " umm yukio were you going" as rin look at his twin brother " to a mission in America '' as yukio grab his guns '' really'' rin was happy to go America with yukio '' oh yeah i forgot you can't came it only upper classes and your low so you can't come" yukio went outside his room and walk downstaires " that's not fair why can't i come" rin follow his twin brother outside " because some people saw blue flames on the buliding " yukio went outside and turn around to rin " but when are you gonna come" rin was surpries a little but stay calm " umm year and a half " yukio put his bags in the trunk and went inside the taxi " year in a half but you'll miss our birthday'' rin look sad at was sad too " i know but it only to make earth a better place '' yukio tell the driver to go to the airport as rin look at yukio rin was sad but rock put her hand on her shoulder " it be okay he be back safe " rock stare at look at her as he hug her " thank you rock for comforting me " rock was blushing but she hug rin back as his tears flow throught the ground. In the OtherWorld black gold saw spying on rock with her water like a mirror " well well look like she survived could i join them White Rock Shooter" black gold saw turn around and stare at rock twin sister " well okay black gold saw but be gentle she my twin sister after all " White rock shooter smile as her eyes look gold saw did what she told as she spread water on the floor and jump in the portal " well it looks like i'll soon meet my sis and her lover " white rock shooter look at the picture of her and her sister together when they were kids.

**whew hope you enjoy reading it if you like and or reviews saying goods thing my story then i write some more see yah :P**


	2. The connection

**AM back and the 2 story of this rockxrin love story i haven't write for a while because i was making other two story one is drama and one is cute but any way it's time for rock and rin love story * getting on the writting* but still i haven't made spilts deal with it with my laptop *angry at the laptop***

chapter 2: the connection

Rin was sad and buried his face to rock chest rock didn't know what rin was doing but she heard call sadness because the only emotion she know was evil,sad and normal but rin emotion was different of sadness "rin" rock look at rin while tears were falling " yes what is it" rin couldn't stop crying and look at rock " whats or those water in you eyes" rock point at the tears confuse rin whipe his right eye and show it to rock " their call tears it most people use tears to cry but sometimes happy like tears of joy they call it" rin look at his tears but rock was confuse of happy " what happy" rock again begin confuse and figure out what happy meant rin notice that rock never know the emotion happy " you never been happy before" rin stare at rock " as long my mermoris could see no but what happy meant" rock stare at rin like a student " well" rin whipe his other tear in his left eye and explain face to rock " well happy when you get excited for something you done good like getting good grades,helping someone out, or making someone feel better like me" rin point it to himself " i made you happy but how" rock was confuse that she made rin happy " well you comf-" rin pass out of the cold rock ran to rin and check his fore head " hmm he must passout because the wheather is cold" rock stand up as she pick up rin and walk to rin got their and lay down rin on his bed but then she lay down rin she hug him while they both slept lake was normal until a werid looking comet came down near the lake but black gold saw stop herself but taking out her king saw and land it with it she then land it on the grond look around " what a werid place to live it all colorfull..at less am not in chariot place" black gold saw took out her king saw and walk away. It was morning rin open his eyes and saw rock sleeping with her he blush because it was first time sleeping with a girl rin stare at her but rock woke up and saw rin stare at her ".. good morning" rock stare back at him rin got up and stare away " why were you in my bed" rin blush while he look away " oh because i was cold and their was only one of those comfet things " rock point at the bed " there was another one right their" rin point at yukio bed " oh well to late" rock grab her uniform shirt and put it on and her uniform skirt and stand up on bed " you still wear the clothes under you" rin gloom a little at rock.

" yeah it kinda what you people call underwear right" rock think " okay i think i get maybe you should wait outside while i put on my uniforn" rock did what she was told and left while rin put on his uniform but then saw rock looking at the sun again rin look at her,hair flow throught the sky her eyes sparkle rin was done changing until he saw that rock eyes were burning "uh-oh" rin ran down outside and out rock head down " rock what i told you keep you head down when the sun is up remeber" rin put his hand on rock head put it down " uhhh sorry i just never seen the sun before it like my second time" as she scarcth her put away his hand as rock put her head up " lets go" rin lend out a hand to rock as rock garb it,they walk together holding and rock walk to class and sat together shiemi stare at them Izumo was close to her in any case she dosen't three were studying but shima was too borther and stare at rock (like fanboy) " shima you should be studying" konekomaru try but shima just stare at her " why but that girl is HOT!..am going over there and make my move" shima went up to rock " hey miss i notice that your hair feels like silk you know soft" rock didn't listen what shima say ("who the heck is t to his pink headed guy") rock close her eyes and open her textbook " do you want a date after classes end" rin couldn't take it " shima i thin-" rock put her hand to rin lips " i got this" rock stare back at rin then look at shima " so it a yes " shima smile but rock didn't she grab his arm and throw him out in the window shima was lucky he landed by the tree " that get you anwser" rock look outside and see shima,he didn't speak but he put up a white flag saying "give up" and then pass turn around and sat with came in the class and begin the classes were done rin and rock walk outside together and eat pockys but then mephisto appear front of them " where did my pocky go" rock look around to find it until she saw the creppy guy again with her pocky " mmm i love pocky in the morning" mephisto ate rock pocky " what you want mephisto" rin glare at him and also did rock " well i give some news that you too are teaming together" rin and rock look at each other and look again at mephisto "why?" rin glare at him " because you two have the same blue flame but your not brother and sister so we decide the you two would team up"mephisto smile creppyly " why" rin stare at him " i can't tell you so bye" mephisto disappear as purpple smoke flew away " my pocky" rock stare at the purple smoke as they disappear rin stand up and sigh "here have mine" rin handed out his pocky to rock "thanks" rock chew at them again like a hamster " we have to go training rock" rin stand of front of her " okay" rock stand up and walk with tarin start rin and konekomaru were taring while they watch demon frog chase them konekomaru almost slip but rin help was Bon and rock turn to train they both went down and begin trainig bon ran quickly but rock ran faster that she didn't got tired.

then he look up in the sky and saw a human falling down when she look closely she saw her enemy black gold saw falling throught the sky aiming at was minding his own time until rock push him by the side. black gold saw stand their with her king saw and look at rock "HI!" gold saw wave her claws at rock but rock didn't smile black gold saw turn the other side and saw rin " oh this must be rin he must be hot i can't believe you two are a couple" rin blush nd also did rock but everyone were surprise mostly shiemi was mad "oh well enough the talking and lets have some fun'' black gold saw toke out her king saw and aim at rock was about take out her black blade but ryuji stop black gold saw from coming close."go" rock went up and while seeing ryuji blocking black gold saw but she kick him with his balls he fell down and moan " what a waste of time " black gold saw turn around and see rock standing there " come on rock i know you want to fight even your insane self" black gold saw smiling like a demon to rock but rock was toke out her rock canno and aim at black gold saw and shoot three blue fire balls but she dodge them and kick rock stomach rin ran up to her " rock are you okay" rin hold her while her blood drip down " am fine am use to it" rin stand up and toke out his kurikara sword,the blue flames came out all over his body and glare at black gold saw " wow i think i know your handsome because you HOT!" black gold saw toke out her king saw and ran up to rin but their two sword gold saw jump far and slid down by her feet but stop by her claws rin garb rock like a princess and ran up to the rooftop black gold saw follow was pretty surpries until she notice that shiemi wasn't next to her but found her behind the wall " shiemi what are you doing their" izumo look at her " i you knkow me i get scared sometimes" shiemi was shaking but not that much " come on we have to help them" Izumo and shiemi ran and went to the rooftop. rin was there and tired of running and lay her down on the ground and put his jaket on her head " are you okay rock" rin stare at her blue eyes " am fine i could heal easyily" rock look t rin then close her eyes so her wounds could heal but then black gold saw junp up to the rooftop '' oh wow would you look at that what a great couple" black gold saw was looking at them.

" but oh well you wouldn't last long" black goldsaw laugh but rin got angry and attack black gold gold saw spit out blood because rin hit her on the stomach "ow" black gold saw ran past rin and ran to rock she was about to garb rock but rock kick her on the face " thats for hitting me on the face" rock look at her glaring at gold saw was piss " well then i s-" black gold saw was gonna kill her but she was pick on to someone " hey why did you-" black gold saw was surpries to see maid gunner in the human world " gunner what are you doing here" black gold saw stare at her '' oh well white rock shooter send me here any case you don't kill her twin sister" maid gunner close her eyes and smile at her " oh well we have to go" maid gunner carry her body (like a princess again) " hey what are you doing i wasn't done yet" black gold saw rattle around but couldn't get off " because you were about to kill rock weren't you that not our plan isn't it" maid gunner smile gold saw didn't speak " okay hold on" maid gunner went down and ran away with black gold saw " hey wait " rin look down and saw them ran fast and tutn around and went to rock " just leave them they'll come back sooner or later" rock stare at rin " yeah but...do you have a twin sister name white rock shooter" rin blink and look at was frighten and rin could tell but she kept her cool "...Yes but we don't look alike i have black hair,she have white hair,i have blue eyes,she have red eyes it like where twins but different looks" rock look down remember the past._few years ago in the past while they were kids"were are you" white rock shooter was looking for her twin sister rock "*giggle*" rock was hiding behind the tree until white rock shooter found her " there you are" rock ran by the field of flowers but white rock shooter cought both fell but laugh about it while the sun was shining._rock remember that day with her sister but her sister didn't " what happen to you too you like sisters i have a twin brother you know yukio and we still together but not right now but still" rin look at her " i don't want to talk about" rock rethink again when her and her twin sister seprate but then her head start to hurt and went down " are you okay" rin went down with her " yeah am fine" rock went up and stare at him " let see the others are okay" rock stare at him " yeah " they both both help ryuji to the nurse room."will you be fine" rock look at ryuji " yeah i be fine" ryuji stare at rock " Bon did you see anything " ren ask to Bon " well when i was injure i saw a maid it kinda look like rock but different" ryuji rethink what the maid look like " well okay will be off hope you be fine" rin and rock left but rock turn around " thanks Ryuji for protecting me back there" rock stare at him with no emotion " your...welcome" ryuji blush " well bye" rock left outside with look outside and watch rock (" I think am in love") he thought to was turning dark and rin and rock were alone walking to rin room " rock" rin look at her while walking " yes what is it'' rock look back at him '' how did you get here'' ren question her " well i was fighting someone but i was too weak that time and you know that power right it could destory anything even it could kill satan if it want but enemy send me here because she think that i would died here but i didn't" rock look up to the white light " why is the sun doesn't burn my eyes anymore" rock look up.

" oh because that not the sun it the moon it different from the sun it always come at night and the sun come at daytime" rin look at her gaze at the moon. They both walk to the room " well goodnight rock" rin drop himself to his bed " goodnight" rock toke off her uniform and put on her regular clothes and went to woke up but then feel someting behind him when he look back he saw rock behind him and also hugging him rin blush and try to wake up rock but rock got so close to him that rin blush more harder (" why is she in my bed again but ...it seem comfortble") rin stop and hug back rock they again slept together woke up in night and saw that rin wasn't here she saw the note say:_meet me on the rooftop-rin._Rock walk out to the room up to the rooftop and saw rin gaze by the moon with kuro sitting on his notice that rock was here "rin she here" kuro say to rin,rin look around and saw rock "hey" rin wave at her with his smile on his face " hi" rock stare at him kuro ran to rock and jump to her shoulder purring on her neck " so what you want" rock look at him " oh umm well you go with a date with me" rin look at her " whats a date?" rock became confuse again " maybe tell shura" rin went up to her petting kuro " who shura?" rock became more confuse " shura is the teacher with red hair with yellow highlights" rin tell her " oh her i thought she was one of my twin sister allies but yeah okay" rin look at him " great so monday 2:45PM middle of the town okay" rin look down at her blue eyes " okay" rock give kuro to rin then walk together to the room " oh and next time sleep on yukio bed okay" rin look at the OtherWorld."white rock shooter why did you send gunner to pick me up" black gold saw was mad and glare at maid gunner " because you were about to kill my twin sister and you know the plan to capture her not kill her remember" white rock shooter cross her legs and put her hand on her chin "maid gunner i need you to capture someone oh and use my blood" white rock shooter throw it to maid gunneras she cought it " yes but who" maid gunner look at her " oh her name is dead master" white rock shooter look at her maid " yes" maid gunner left and ran outside to do her mission " why did you send her to get dead master" black gold saw glare at her " because she dose the mission series and you sometimes...come and sit with me" white rock shooter look at her black gold saw did what she was told an sit with her white rock shooter garb her head and put it down on her lap and stroke her hair "shhh sleep you need some rest until the war begin sooner or later"black gold saw was calm with white rock shooter while she stroke her hair.

**FINISHI! and i kinda turn white rock shooter like the main character in a yuri shows no fence but a little am not a fan of yuri shows but still just forget what i said okay k am going to my conner of shame *gloom at the cooner of shame***


	3. date gone wrong to worse

**Am back peps and with some more rinnxbrs and am gonna make a thanks note to this user name:name95349 he/her like the only one that like my story and doesnt give a FUCK about my paragarph problem thing i know how to write a story but am tell you again IT IS THE DAMN COMPUTER FAULT *choking on the people that write saying bad things to me while hitting them with the computer* well done with that problem now it time to write**

chapter 3:date gone wrong to worse

it was morning rin gotup as he strecth his arms but then saw rock laying right next to her "...rock...rock wake up" rin poke her cheeks as rock woke up drooling a little on the bed while she was wearing her normal clothes as so she was blushing and look away again but there was a mirror of front of him and still see rock looking like she was tried of sex "rock could you wipe off that drool by you lips" as rin close his eyes while he put his hand on his eyes so he wouldn't see rock blue eyes see the drool from the mirror as she wipe of the drool from her lips."their" she say to rin while she her bra line were slipping down even rin give peek and close them again "maybe you should change frist i'll catch you up" rin look up at rock face while she stare at him " okay if you said so" rock stand up while taking of her shorts while starting to take off the bra rin open his eyes and shock " wait hold on until i leave okay" rin ran outside and stand by the was like an hour and rock still didn't came out rin still was waiting behind the door " whats taking her so long at least i kept my uniform in the laundry" rin was ready but still waiting rock rin open the door slit open "rock hurry up were gonna be late"as rin told rock he then trip as he look up he saw rock trap on her uniform shirt "rin is that you" rock could barely speak because of her shirt " yeah it me why you didn't tell me you were trap by you shirt" rin could barely see rock face.

''because i was trying to put this shirt on but my left arm slip inside while the other stay up and the shirt was pretty stercthe so i couldn't put my left arm up" rin when close to rock and put down the shirt but as that happen there face were close that made rock and rin fall down together "ow..ow rock are you okay" rin pat rock shoudler " you feel so warm rin...as if my body was about to burst" rock felt rin body warmth as she listening to strange beat on rin chest " rin there something beating on your chest" rock listening very hard as her legs when apart rin legs " thats call a heart it beat every few sec"rin was sweaty because rock were apart his legs " a heart... maybe you test mine" rock look at him as she was a kid " maybe i-" rock ignore rin was saying and garb rin hand and and put it on rock chest "...is it beating" rock say while rin arm where very close to rock breast " yeah..its..beating'' as rock went close to rin face while her blue eyes went close to his (hah i made rin a uke in one of those yaoi shows)rin couldn't bear to see but as he saw his watch they were late for class "OH-ON ROCK WE HAVE TO GO!"rin slip out and garb rock hand as rin ran fast while rock wasn't even running not even The OtherWorld maid gunner was in dead master place as she step on skulls " uhh this reek of death over here" maid gunner was searching dead master until she saw her wiping a skull with her big gigantic two skull as they were gurads "huh is that you gunner" dead master throw her skull that she was wiping on the wall and hug gunner " it been while scene we once team up to kill rock" dead master was smiling while gunner was holding her breath " yeah i know so what happen before i left" maid gunner sat on the broken stone chair "well few years ago when you left after rock turn insane and kill her insane self she destory insane black rock shooter place and rainbow water drop everywhere in insane place as that we were all in a white world for some point rock saw strenght dieing as she cry chariot and i were alive again as we given life from strenght as she disappear now from then on rock made a rule that we must fight if we had too" dead master was thinking of the past while maid gunner wasn't excited but made a fake smile " dead master maybe if like some water with while you talk about this girl" maid gunner smile creepyly "sure" maid gunner went to a broken stone while dead master talk about rock as she take out of white rock shooter blood and blood drip on dead master cup as the blood turn visible in dead master cup as she give the cup to dead master " i love water there so delicious in here" dead master drank all the water as blood went inside her maid gunner watch while seeing her Rock Shooter could feel dead master while her blood went inside "now i could contral her" white rock shooter close her eyes and lit out her red flaming eye as dead master right eye turn into red as she froze a bit " now are you ready for your orders" maid gunner stand up and look at dead master "...yes what are my orders" dead master left eye was green but her right eye was red while she catch his breath because he was running and also was running while grabing rock with him "were * catch of some air* here" rin was sweaty while everyone wasm looking at him "rin where is rock" shura look at him he point at the back while rock frnt her were on sides "sorry if were late i accidently trip while rin save me" as rock fix her front hair back to normal " well go to your seat then and next time dont be late mostly you rin" shura glare at rin while rock drag rin to his chair rin was sweaty as he lay his head on the table rock poke him but didn't got his head up then she grab rin water bottle and drop some cold water to rin,rin got up as he felt the coldness on his hed " cold cold cold what you did that rock" rin look at her because you need to study" rock look back at him while shura laugh " oh god i think i start to like this girl after all haha" shura laugh while rin glare at her as she stop she begin to study but as for shiemi while she was chewing 20 pencil and broke each on of them while looking at the happy bell rang meant break time everyone left but rock need to tell shura whats a date "shura" rock loo at shura "what is it rock " shura look at her " umm whats a date" rock was shy as she was a little girl shura smile and think " let me think well a date is when you go out with someone you love or just testing if he one for you why did you ask" shura look at her.

"oh umm because-" rock was looking down blushing as she didn't this feeling " ah your going a date with someone" shura grin "no am not am just wondering" rock again look down " it okay rock i'll help you to get dress very sexy to your date come with me" shura grab rock hand as they went to rock to get ready for her on rin was in middle of town waiting for rock "2:40PM where is she " rin look right and left but no hope but close his eyes " are you gonna sleep there or wer gonna go a date" rin her rock voices and open his eyes and saw right twintail was hanging up behind her head while the left one stay the way it is she have shirt was black and carry on her neck as her jacket black and was under her shoudler her shorts were blue but her tights were like big strecth socks that the right was black while the other was blue and her shoes were black converse rock got tan a little but she was was amaze that rock look like a real beautiful girl "rrock how did you dress all of this" rin look at her she look t herself and look up at him " oh shura help me to get dress for my date" rock was so beautiful that everyone in town thinks she a model or an actress "well lets go our date" rin lend his hand to her as she give at her nd bth ran to the flea market they look around until rock saw a two sea shells bracelets (meant for love) rin bought them and the both of them put them went to the fast food resturant and ate left some ketchup on her cheeks rin chuckle a little and smears it off "there was some ketchup on you cheeks" rin smile that he forgot about his for yukio he was searching if there any blue flame by the building "hmmm" yukio saw a little blue flame on a paper saying:_the war will soon begin._yukio was shock "who wrote this paper'' as he look by the door as a person left "HEY WAIT!" yukio look right and left but didn't saw the person "sir people saiding that blue flame have been seen by the golden brige an hour ago" one of the teams say it to yukio while he left quite as black gold saw was on the building and left to the nd rock were enjoying their date until something hit on the building rooftop ("green comet..could that be") rock thought and left to the rooftop "rock were you going wait for me" rin follow her to the finally was on the rooftop but saw rock stnding their as she toke out her japaness sword as she saw dead master ("it dead master but her right eye is red") rock thought to herself "wow rock you look so beautiful i just want to wipe you skull after i kill you " dead master laugh while rock gloom "umm no thanks" rock said to her " oh then maybe i should do it right now" dead master ran to her Dead Scythe she clash to rock black blade "rock are you okay" rin was worry "err am fine" rock let go and kick dead master "yes kill me like what happen last time" dead master smile while rock was shock and fell on the ground remember the past dead master was standing as she was about to kick her until rin came runniing with his kurikara sword with his blue flames all over his body but as he was about to kill her but dead master she jump she brought he two gigantic skull as they chase rin "wow you have the same blue flame as rock but you two aren't relate" dead master was standing on her watch the show while she see the pain on rock reaction "well you look at that you reaction is more lovely then the boreding unemotion face" dead master watch her reaction as she was about to kick rock again so she could past out but as was about to but rock hand grab dead master leg as her hand as she grip so hard that blood come out and throw dead master four buliding away rock turn around as she summon her rock canno and turn it to a big giant sword as she kick those two away as they landed next to dead master " hey don't hurt my skull they toke me a while to kill a lot of other people in the otherworld'' dead master was staring to rock but rin was shock a little ("whats this girl problem") rin said confuse again as always rock was normal again as she ready to fight but dead master was already tired " *yawn* maybe other time rock and we fight for real next time" she used the water from black gold saw and left while the hole disappear "WAIT!" rock was looking at the same place as dead master left as she cry rin rn up to her as he hug her "it okay nothing is gonna happen" rin stroke rock hair while she cry "at dawn rin and rock where on a beautiful sight while the sun go down rock went slient a little while she still stare at the sun " hey don't look at the sun remember" rin went behind the sun and look at her but rock look away "what is it" rin sit next to her "can i tell you this but dont tell anyone okay" rock look at him "sure i wont tell" rin say to her "...remember that i create a power of insane right well i was fighting my twin sister white rock shooter she was failing and i was winning she give up and ran away and i never see her again i look at white rock shooter blood as i accidently lick it on my finger my eyes change color to blue to purple as i was call insane black rock shooter my powers were stronger then everyone eles but later on as my old friend strenght die i was sad but outside i didn't care at all and i just relize i was being contral by my otherself i try to break free but i couldn't until one day i did but i was let out by my otherself as she want to fight me we fought but she was winning because she was to strong but later on i have the courge as i have my true power rainbow canno and destory insane black rock shooter as that i felt more pain and more sadness when i was inside insane black rock shooter so from on i want no one to steal this power and get hurt" rock remember that day while she was insane black rock shooter as rin listen " so thats why you want no one to get insane right" rin look at her "yes and my twin sister is despress to know this power but i didn't tell her and now she contrling dead master now" rock tear fell down to the grass while rin watch " i know how you felt and i know it awful but you can't be sad forever" rin look at her " yeah i can" rock look at the moon that about to be up on the sky rin look at her and as she see her eyes "rock" rock turn face to rin as rin went close to went closer to her lips.

rock knew what gonna happen and rin kiss rock,rock open her eyes as a tear fell down again and close her eyes as she put her two arms on rin shoulder as she couldn't resist this kiss and they both went deep and deeper with this kiss as her heart have been cure as they both shine apon the was there behind the tree jealouse "that..that slut" as chariot said inside shiemi body " chariot i think we shouldn't get into to there relationship" shiemi said to chariot inside shiemi body " i know but maybe we'll give them a little surprise okay shiemi but follow my plan okay " chariot say to her inside her body "okay"shiemi walk to her house while chariot was hiding inside shiemi body.

**let see what happen next time on Two Blue Flame part 4 what will happen and peps dont give me bad reviews okay am very emotionly something like that ;( okay byes PS I DID PARAGARPH OKAY!**


	4. the unknow third sister

**Hi am back uhh i wrote a this part of story yesturday and delet without save and when i look my docments i was piss that i have to redo everything :( uhhh but am gonna do it anyway so i hope you enjoy byes**

Chapter 4: the unknow third sister

the moon shine apon them as they kiss rin went on rock body to the ground " i lov-" but rock heared something by the tree she stood up and saw a shadow that have disappear "what is rock did you see something" rin look at her " maybe i just only saw a shadow" rock look at the tree and look at rin " we should be going now" she said stand up and walk with rock ("what was i thinking sayin those three words front of her face..mmm am so nervous already" rin blush until rock say his blush face "are you alright" rock said to him "...yeah am fine" rin stay cool and look at her they were as like brother nd sister wait no as lovers walking to the moon as rock look beautiful by the moon while rin watch her until they got to the America in San Francisco yukio was sleuthing the place where he got the note he look everywhere until he saw a other note say:_you better act fast or eles we will _.Yukio was with a normal face until he saw red flames not any normal reguler flames but a red fire on the paper " ah you must be yukio the son of satan...but you seem as a human to me" yukio look around and saw a human shadow on a broken wood up on the hole she jump down and saw take fore of his gun and was about to shoot.

"hey am not here to fight am just here to talk" white rock shooter show a little mercy to yukio that she didn't want a fight " then are you the one who write this notes" yukio show her the two notes to smirk and look at him " why dose it matter their just notes they aren't like hurting humans or something" white rock shooter made her point to yukio while he stay Rock Shooter look at him and went close to him " it must be a shame that your twin brother isn't here so you can be popluar but now your just loser and people barely know you without your twin brother" white rock shooter slid her hand to yukio left shoulder to the right yukio was surprise his eyes as he was about to die and drop his guns " but if you join me then you wouldn't feel lonely anymore"white rock shooter stare at his eyes and lend out her wasn't thinking but he give his hand to white rock shooter as she spread water to the ground as they both drop to a in japan durnig the morning rin woke up and saw rock again sleeping at by his side he didn't shout at her nor did he wake her up he just stay quite and slept again with rock he cuddle with her and put his hand on her waist while rock was holding on rin neck as if they were happyily married 2:40PM rock was dreams:_as they were little kids rock and white rock shooter was playing togther until they saw a strange little girl of front of them " come on miku were gonna play tag" rock sat to her while she smile and all made a group hug_.Rock woke up and saw it was 3:00PM she stare at the clock to rin face she got up and went to the city alone she walk by herself but three boys bon,shima,konekomru were spying at her " do are you gonna ask her out or we still need work" shima said to bon "umm maybe a little work and i be done for sure" bon say while he was sweaty but shima didn't tke it anymore " right you say that 3 times lets go konekomaru" shima say while dragging bon "okay" konekomaru say while he went with the City rock was looking around and saw huge sign that she saw when she have her first date and smell rich good food by her nose,but as she walk she saw the TV store and saw a women asking question to the best singer entire world hatsune miku she look close as they were twins but yet rock barely know her and also never met her (''it seem like i seen her before but where") she thought to herself she left try to think hard where she saw her three boys were still behind her as konekomaru look at the TV " this girl seem simler to rock"konekomaru look at the girl in the TV "oh you mean hatsune miku she like the most beautiful girl in thw world" shima sparkle at miku while bon look behind "huh where rock" the three of them look everywhere to find her but their weren't a clue to look for was the top on some roof and look the sun going down " how come the sun is going down" rock say while confuse but heared noise by the roof behind her and saw shiemi " shiemi what are you doing here" rock stood up and went close to her "um i was- here because i want YOU to stay away from rin" chariot say loudly to shiemi voice rock new something was weird about her and toke out pocky and ate drool on shiemi face in her body "may i have some pocky" chariot say while in shiemi voice " hmm i don't know let me think about it " rock thought about if she would give her some or not.

But chariot couldn't resist because she REALLY love candys chariot have no choice but left out shiemi body and grab the pocky from rock hand and much some of the pocky " i knew it was you" rock stare at her while she ate some " really i did you know" chariot look at her " well for starters you can't fool me because i know shiemi wouldn'y act like that way and how did you get here anyway" rock say correcting her "well i heared that their was otherworld fill with life and light and also delicious that i sneek and garb some black gold saw water and got here... but please don't tell PLEASE" chariot say begging to her "no" she said normaly and pick shiemi that she faint minute ago and was about to leave but chariot garb one of rock legs "PLEASE ROCK PLEASE!" said crying with her puppy eyes but it didn't work on rock very was walking while dragging chariot to the academy."ROCK where have you been i was looking all over for you" rin said running to her until he saw rock carrying shiemi " umm rock why do you have shiemi with you" rin said stareing at shiemi " don't ask me ask her" rock eyes point at chariot while rin was surprise that he didn't even seen the girl on her saw rin,she have a little crush on him so she let go rock leg and jump to was blush " chariot get off of him "rock said to her " but i don't wanna!" chariot say acting like a little girl " umm chariot can you please get off" rin said to her chariot hug him for awhile and got off of was pretty mad in the inside and grab chariot to the office in night time mephisto was sitting on his chair " ah i see that why shiemi was acting strange" mephisto look away while chariot was sitting of front of while the two them or behind,but mephisto stood up and hug chariot " You just SO CUTE!" mephisto hug her tighthly as flowers was around him " you know what you'll be attend to this academy...and also her you uniform" mephisto give the uniform "thank you" chariot left skipping throught the two of the left out to the door " you two i need to talk to you" mephisto say to them as this was serious they close the door and stand still while mephisto was by the window " I got a message from San Francisco that yukio have been missing over a doy already" mephisto say to was shock also rock knew that rin will cry again " but how yukio is way to smart to be missing" rin said while tears in his eyes " I know but the others haven't seen him scene in The Golden Briges,a man saw him leaveing to the town and also we have this notes say:_the war will soon begin _and the other say:_you better act fast or we will._Mephisto say the note outloud to them " it may have seem that somene is trying to bring war...well thats off from today" mephisto look at the green hamster and back to was crying while rock pat him on the back while they leave.

In the OtherWorld,White Rock Shooter was leading yukio to her they got there yukio saw like a black and dirty white blocks everywhere as if was a checkbored and saw black gold saw practice fighting dead master while that he saw a maid gunner by the broken stone kinda like the royal throne to white rock rock shooter sat on her chair "welcome back" gunner said to her as she saw yukio their " ah i see you brought a vister" gunner smile norma to him " gunner give him... a special drink will" white rock shooter say to her " ah i see " gunner grab a glass of water and put some red blood from white rock shooter and give it to yukio "...whats this" yukio look at the water as clear but the blood was still thier " if you drink this water you'll change to a weakly human to a more stroger man then you twin brother" white rock shooter smile creeply to him yukio did his serious face and drank all the water to the end of the was normal at first but in a few seconds his head start to hurt and drop the glass to piecese he start to have long pointe ears his eyes and his change to red in the right eye but it didn't change it just turn into pupil color of red but outside of the turn Rock Shooter was also in love with yukio as her twin sister was in love with rin, but she went down and touch yukio hair "Gunner i been gone to Gehennha Realm and watch dead master and black gold saw witll you they might get in trouble " white rock shooter said to hair with yukio was still on the ground " yes but why are you going Gehennha Realm with yukio" gunner said acting like maid to her " i let just said that i need to talk with yukio father " white rock shooter said while yukio show his face creeply as he was a full demon while all the blue flames went all around him.

In the Assiah, rin and rock were in the room sliently rin was still and rock well she same as always still have no emotion " rin it be all right i know he'll come back" rock finally said something to rin,but rin still sadness on his face " i don't know i just him he like the only brother i have in family i just can't lose someone again" rin look down and remeber his father in the human world but still he was still sad and was about to cry until rock wipe away his tears " you shouldn't cry so much..even thought you do have other emotion i never have emotion i was always wanted to be hurt,sick,nervous, and mostly i want to be happy but i never have those emotion like you have it painful" rock start to cry because she only could comfort her by hugging her as they were meant for each again kiss each other depper and deeper rin push rock on his bed he was blush he just did that to a girl but stay calm he touch rock everywhere expect the pirvate parts well he was about to take on her bra until chariot came in " RIN..ROCK GUESS WHAT" chariot yell at them as saw them blush and were space apart " is something wrong" chariot say in confuse face " no nothing wrong and were you saying" rin say looking at chariot " oh okay then i got three tickets to hatsune miku concert" chariot was happy to go to the concert "were did you got those tickets" rock say look at her " oh i stole them from this from this girls that where at school" she said look at the tickets "WHAT why would you do that you know those tickets belong to those girls" rock say with mean words "yeah but they stole this tickets from this kids so i restole them back" chariot say in a good way " oh that fine then what date did it say when the concert start" rin say to chariot " what a concert" rock began to be a confuss " a concert is where popular singers get to sing front of people" rin said acting the to her but as for chariot she look at the data " it today in 4 hours" chariot say with froze face everyone in the room froze " THEN WE SHOULD BE GOING THE LINE IS GONNA BE HUGE IN EVERY SECONDS!" rin yell and grab both of them to the were their and the line was MEGA huge " on know this gonna take forever" chariot say while they were on the lines the three of them saw mostly dudes some girls but most of them saw cosplays and stuff like that for 3 hours they finally got to thier seat " finally it been three hours and we finally got here" chariot strech her back and saw rin and rock thogther talking while they hold hands " ah i think yours feeling grow stronger you two" chariot smile while the both of them blush mostly lights go off and a werid shadow came up to the stage and when the light on the stage came up hatsune miku was their everyone yell at her name out loud the the three of them could barely speak each other hatsune miku speak out loud " lets get ready to rock" miku said and start to sing everyone were up cheering for her even chariot was but rock was the only one sitting down until she notice the face on miku got up and start to remember something "miku-chan" she said while miku was singing (" i remember she my-") rock said until ''Rock are you okay'' rin look at her rock look down and look up " yes" she enjoy miku song but still remember that her third twin sister.

In the Gehenna Realm white rock shooter was walking to satan '' Hi satan how it going '' White rock shooter yell at him " ah it you again your the who send me this note" satan show her the note to her " yeah i did" white rock shooter say " so what the plan to rule over earth" satan say clamly to her " well first do you want to see your son yukio" she smile creeply to him and also made satan shock " come here yukio" white rock shooter said.A black figure came out and took off the hood " hello father" yukio said with horns on his head and a tail on his back he wear ripped pants with silver chain with no shirts and with a black jacket on him " now let me explain on the plan" white rock shooter said to satan while he listening.

**AM SOOO SORRY am REALLY busy this month like doing this project and am still doing it but luckly am finish with this so see yah next time on rinxrock story **


End file.
